


Wore It Like A God

by deadlylemons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Depressing, Gen, Mentions of Suicidal Actions, Told from sans point of view, idk man, mentions of cutting, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>king sans tho........... not sure if anyone else has come up with this au??? but, idk, here's the basic story i had come up with. hope you guys like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wore It Like A God

Toriel. She was the first one the human cut. The first one who fell to dust at their feet. No one knew about her passing until I figured it out. The old lady was dead, and I couldn’t keep promises anymore.

Second, was my own brother. That disgusting runt killed Papyrus. They knew exactly what they were doing when they flung that knife around. He fell at their feet, even with his mercy. I knew they had to be stopped, I was planning on how to kill them, but they just dodged all plans. I fucking hate them.

I probably should have guessed who they wanted to kill next. But what I wasn’t expecting Alphys to rush to me, in a fit of tears, and her wrists slashed. I had to help her, so I did. Undyne was dead, is what she told me. The little human got past her, and I knew the Underground was in deep shit. She also said that she sent out Mettaton to possibly stop them. I knew it wouldn’t work.

And how right I was. Mettaton didn’t last one slash of that knife. He was damaged, but managed to survive enough for Alphys to fix him. And the human was bound set on making their way to the Core. They wanted Asgore’s head on a silver plate. And god, from the way they were moving, gaining LOVE left and right, they were going to get it.

Asgore was dead. The underground seemed almost empty. Alphys and I were trying to come up with a plan, to get back at that damn human. I became king. Took the damn crown and wore it like a god, and I was ready to show the human race how much pain they caused us. Alphys fixed up Mettaton. He was new and improved, able to off any human we wanted. It was good to have such a reliable weapon. Napstablook, Metta’s cousin, offered his soul to turn into another weapon. Alphys is in the middle of making it happen.

I stumbled upon this weed in the King’s throne room. It was crying, or so I thought. It was Flowey. He survived the human, and was plotting ways to get back at them, just like we were. So I sat down and talked to the flower. He had some pretty good ideas. Ways to get enough souls to pass through the barrier. I was taking a liking to this guy.

Soon enough, we’ll have enough souls to go to the humans. And when that’s done, we’re taking back the world, showing the disgusting humans what for. They won’t know what happened.


End file.
